<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PRNDL by othersunsets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189239">PRNDL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets'>othersunsets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, vibrating panties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and your boyfriend Tsukishima are eating at a restaurant, and you have chosen to wear...a very interesting undergarment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei &amp; Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PRNDL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re not sure how long it’s been. You had both gone to fill up gas, and then you had gone grocery shopping, even though Tsukki hates grocery shopping, he has since college. You knew why-he just wanted to see you struggle to walk through the aisles, clenching your thighs together as he increased the setting on the vibrating panties you were wearing. </p>
<p>Yes. You’re wearing vibrating panties. </p>
<p>By the time you get to the restaurant, you’re absolutely soaking. But Tsukki told you that you can’t come yet without his permission. So you can’t come. </p>
<p>Tsukki sits in the chair across from you at the table, a smug look on his face. He orders for you, mostly because you can’t even speak, not with the way the heat between your legs continues to grow as he raises the vibrating setting on his remote. </p>
<p>When your food comes, it’s all you can do to muster a meek ‘thank you’ at the waiter before pressing your lips into a firm line to stop a moan from escaping you. </p>
<p>Your hands shake as you try to pick up your fork. You can only lift it a few inches before you drop it, and it falls with a clatter back onto your plate. Tsukki raises an eyebrow, feigning ignorance. </p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Tsukki says, tilting his head. You shake your head, squeezing your thighs even tighter. Oh god, you want to come. </p>
<p>But Tsukki said you can’t come, so you can’t come. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Tsukki lowers the setting over the course of your meal so that you can eat. Thank god you’re wearing black leggings, otherwise everyone would be able to see the evidence of your arousal, dripping down your aching thighs.</p>
<p>Tsukki turns up the setting even higher once the bill comes, and you struggle not to cry out as you wait for him to pay. Your heart is beating out of your chest, and your cheeks feel hot as you struggle to keep your composure. Tsukki takes his time, pushing around the last pieces of food on his plate, smiling to himself as he raises the setting once more. </p>
<p>You make it out the restaurant and halfway to the car before you almost collapse. </p>
<p>Tsukki grabs you, sweeping you up in his arms as the orgasm hits you like a wave, causing your legs to shake and your vision to grow hazy. He carries you to the passengers seat, putting on your seatbelt before going to the drivers side and pulling out of the parking lot. <br/>Tsukki drives until he finds an empty parking lot, and he parks. He still hasn’t looked at you since you both got in the car.</p>
<p>“Tsukki…” you say softly. </p>
<p>“Did I say you could come?” Tsukki says simply. </p>
<p>“No. You didn’t…” you whisper. </p>
<p>“Take off your clothes and sit on my lap.” Tsukki says. You blink, taken aback. but oblige, unbuckling your seatbelt. You peel your leggings, which are absolutely soaked, off your legs, letting your panties soon follow. You then position yourself in Tsukki’s lap, and gasp as he grasps the back of your neck and pulling you into a breath-taking kiss. </p>
<p>You focus on the feeling of his lips, and he caresses your tongue with his own, causing you to moan and kiss him even harder-</p>
<p>“Oh-” you say as you feel Tsukki pulling you even closer to him, so close that you can feel his clothed cock against your exposed cunt. He unzips his pants and frees his hardness, his pink tinged cheeks revealing how much he really wants you. </p>
<p>“Since you came without my permission, I should use you as my own personal fleshlight so I can come too, shouldn’t I?” Tsukki asks, reaching his hand up to wrap around your throat. You nod weakly, your legs still shaking from your previous orgasm. </p>
<p>“Use your words, slut,” He says to you. </p>
<p>“You should. Yes. Please. Use me as your cocksleeve,” you manage to mutter out. </p>
<p>“Good. That’s what I thought,” Tsukki says, before sinking you down onto his length. </p>
<p>The wetness from your previous climax allows his hard length to slide in easily, and you gasp as Tsukki lifts his hips to thrust into you, fast and deep. His hand around your throat holds you steady, and you clench around him, your breasts bouncing as his other hand grips your ass and forces you to slide up and down his cock. </p>
<p>Tsukki grunts, thrusting even faster into you, reaching places so deep inside you that you’re rendered speechless. Your tongue hangs out of your mouth, and you feel sweat start to roll down your forehead and the rest of your naked body. </p>
<p>“Tsukki...I’m tired,” you manage to say, and he chuckles darkly, shifting underneath you to thrust even deeper inside you. You gasp, and your back hits against the steering wheel, causing the headlights to come on. </p>
<p>“Too fucking bad,” he says. He leans forward, taking one of your breasts in his mouth and biting down harshly on your nipple, causing you to cry out. The windows in the car are fogging up, and your back hits against the car horn, causing it to go off repeatedly. The car is shaking from the force of Tsukki’s thrusts as it rocks slightly back and forth. </p>
<p>Tsukki’s rough treatment causes the pleasure inside you to grow stronger and stronger until you almost can’t take it anymore. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Tsukki asks, releasing your breast from his mouth, and you moan weakly. </p>
<p>“I want to come,” you whimper. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what was that?”</p>
<p>“I want to come...” </p>
<p>“I’m having trouble hearing you,” Tsukki smirks.</p>
<p>“Please...”</p>
<p>“Still can’t hear you.” </p>
<p>“Please-fuck, baby please...I’m begging you-please let me come,” you cry out, tears rolling down your face. Tsukki smirks, and then rolls his hips so that his cock goes even deeper inside you, if that was even possible. </p>
<p>“Go ahead and come,” Tsukki says simply. </p>
<p>You arch your back as you come, and you try to speak but only a soft whimper escapes you as you clench around Tsukki’s cock. He grunts, and you moan as you feel his come fill you as you grind your hips against him through the aftershocks. </p>
<p>You rest your forehead against Tsukki’s, chuckling softly, his cock still inside you, stretching you. </p>
<p>“Baby, I...That was wonderful,” you say softly. Tsukki smirks. </p>
<p>“Oh? Did you think we were done?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>